Romance à Bluebell
by Dark Shaolan
Summary: Cam aime Liliann et Liliann aime Cam. Mais est-ce qu'il sera capable de l'avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour eux?


Un petit texte one-shot qui s'est imposé à ma tête et qui menaçait de me la faire exploser si je ne l'écrivais pas! Le texte raconte l'histoire d'amour entre Cam et Liliann dans Harvest Moon Tales of Two Towns. Évidemment, le jeu ne m'appartient pas et tout ce qui l'entoure mais j'ai voulu écrire cela pour mon propre plaisir ! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Les commentaires sont bienvenus!

* * *

><p>- Bye Cam! fit la jeune fermière en lui envoyant la main. Bonne journée!<p>

- Bonne journée Liliann! répondit-il en lui faisant un faible signe de la tête, sourire en coin.

Il la regarda descendre les marches vers la fontaine et se mettre en selle sur son cheval blanc. Il la regarda encore alors qu'elle lui envoyait une dernière fois la main et il ne la quitta du regard que lorsqu'elle fut en dehors de son champ de vision.

Liliann. La petite Liliann.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une jeune fille comme elle, une petite fermière jolie sans pour autant être une beauté, sans grands traits remarquables et un tout petit peu au-dessus de la normalité aurait pu lui faire autant d'effet. Oh, elle ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid quand il l'avait vu la première fois. Il s'était même demandé qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait à Bluebell. Il avait même trouvé qu'elle était quelconque et qu'elle ne cadrait absolument pas avec le rôle de fermière. Il avait même dit à Ash, le fils de celle qui était la seule fermière de la ville, que la petite nouvelle finirait par s'écrouler d'épuisement et qu'elle retournerait d'où elle venait. Ash s'était contenté de rire en lui disant qu'il serait très certainement surpris.

Pour être surpris, il l'était énormément présentement et il se trouvait même idiot.

Elle était arrivée au printemps. Rutger, le maire de Bluebell, l'avait trouvé dans la montagne. Son chariot avait fait une embardée alors que son cheval s'était cabré devant la soudaine apparition de deux renards. Liliann avait eu le choix de commencer sa vie de fermière à Bluebell ou à Konohana, le village rival, mais la petite châtaine avait élu domicile à Bluebell. À ce qu'elle disait quand on le lui demandait, elle adorait les animaux et préférait se faire une ferme animalière que végétale.

Étrangement, elle était devenue rapidement amie avec bien des gens dans le village qui, d'habitude, n'aimaient pas les étrangers. Elle, comme si de rien n'était et que tout était normal, s'était familiarisé rapidement avec les environs et avaient monté dans l'estime de chacun à une vitesse vertigineuse. Tout le monde lui faisait confiance, lui demandait de l'aide et lui donnait des requêtes. Elle s'empressait de tout faire et ce malgré le fait qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec sa propre ferme.

Lui, il ne lui avait rien demandé ou presque au départ. Il n'avait fait qu'être lui-même, celui qui était réputé pour être amical au minimum, distant et froid. Ash le lui reprochait souvent d'ailleurs. Il lui disait depuis des années déjà qu'il avait toujours l'air ennuyé quand les gens venaient lui demander de préparer des bouquets de fleurs et qu'il ne semblait se préoccuper que de lui-même. Il lui avait souvent recommandé d'être plus sympathique, ouvert et souriant quand il était à son petit commerce de vente de fleurs mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment écouté. Il était comme il était, point final.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Il n'en avait jamais eu puisque les filles du village ne venait que rarement lui parler. Exception faite de Laney, la fille d'Howard, le propriétaire du café, rare était celle qui lui prêtait attention. En règle générale, elles étaient plus du genre à bavasser dans son dos quand il passait et ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Elles ne méritaient pas qu'il leur porte attention si elles ne venaient pas le voir tout court.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il en était ainsi et qu'il en était heureux mais récemment, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait deux filles qu'il ne voulaient pas voir parler dans son dos: Laney et Liliann. Laney étant sa seule amie, c'était normal, mais dans le cas de Liliann, cela l'avait pris par surprise.

Il avait été aussi très surpris de la voir un beau jour marcher vers lui, sourire au visage, et lui demander si elle pouvait acheter des plants de rosiers. Elle lui avait dit beaucoup apprécier les fleurs et voyant qu'il était le seul qui en vendait dans la région, elle venait lui en acheter. Cela lui avait fait plaisir car mis à part Rose, la femme du maire, personne dans le village ne venait vraiment lui acheter de fleurs ni ne démontrait de l'intérêt pour.

Il avait trouvé amusant que la petite châtaine puisse aimer ça et cela l'avait fait sourire sincèrement pour une fois. Laney l'avait remarqué mais elle s'était abstenu de le taquiner sur ce fait. Elle connaissait son bon ami Cam et elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas le narguer sur des points du genre sous peine de se faire sévèrement rabrouer ou même ignorer.

Et à partir de ce jour, Liliann était venu le voir régulièrement pour lui demander des conseils sur ses rosiers fraîchement plantés. Elle lui ramenait aussi souvent des plantes qu'elle trouvait dans la montagne. Il avait ainsi découvert que la petite fermière, qui était beaucoup plus robuste qu'elle le laissait paraître, était d'une curiosité immense. Elle aimait toucher à tout et quand elle trouvait une plante qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne manquait pas une occasion de la lui ramener pour qu'il lui dise ce qui en était.

Au début, il avait trouvé cela fort dérangeant car la petite pouvait venir le voir à n'importe quelle heure et ce même lorsqu'il travaillait. Il avait souvent eu envie de la rabrouer et de lui faire faire demi tour mais Ash l'exhortait à laisser sortir son côté doux et généreux qu'il gardait si bien caché. Il avait donc décidé de faire un effort et de lui parler le plus amicalement possible venant de lui.

Autre surprise, il s'était mis à bien apprécier ses petites visites du genre. Il s'était même rendu compte que la spontanéité de la jeune fille lui plaisait bien. C'était rafraîchissant, divertissant et agréable. Elle ne semblait jamais de mauvaise humeur. Elle souriait toujours quand elle venait le voir, elle était chaleureuse et amicale et elle lui laissait tout le temps les fleurs qu'elle trouvait en montagne sous prétexte qu'il allait plus les apprécier à leur juste valeur qu'elle, qu'il allait pouvoir en faire quelque chose de magnifique pour son commerce.

Il s'était surpris lui-même à bien apprécier ces petites attentions. Il avait commencé à prendre des marches avec elle et parler de tout et de rien quand elle en avait le temps. Qu'il pleuve ou non, ils prenaient des marches tous les deux seuls. C'était étonnamment plaisant. Lui qui n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant avait été nerveux de le lui demander la première fois. Encore là, c'était une idée d'Ash. Pourquoi il avait eu l'idée, Cam ne le savait pas. En fait, au tout début, il n'en avait aucune idée mais aujourd'hui, il commençait à comprendre ce que le fils de Jessica avait eu en tête.

Mais ce qu'il avait moins aimé, c'était quand il avait vu Liliann se promener tout bonnement avec Ash. Ils jasaient de manière animée et Liliann riait des commentaires d'Ash. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il était jaloux. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit mais Laney, qui était sa meilleure amie et celle qui le connaissait le plus étant donné qu'il demeurait chez elle et son père, s'en était rendu compte.

Il fallait dire que le fait qu'il avait regardé fixement Ash et Liliann parler tout près du magasin de Grady, le vendeur d'animaux de compagnie et de chevaux, alors qu'il tenait dans sa main une superbe rose rouge qu'il avait serré si fort que les épines de la tige lui avaient blessé la main n'était pas très subtil.

Laney, ce soir-là, était venu le voir dans son atelier où il préparait des bouquets, des parfums et des sacs de graines de fleurs. Il était inexplicablement de mauvaise humeur cette soirée-là, l'image de Liliann riant chaleureusement et ayant du plaisir avec Ash gravée dans sa mémoire. Sa meilleure amie avait compris bien plus vite que lui ce qui se passait dans sa tête et n'aimant pas le voir dans un tel état, elle avait décidé de venir lui parler.

À premier abord, il avait été tout aussi sympathique qu'un roche en partie à cause de la situation et aussi parce que sa main enrubannée dans des bandages nuisaient à la mobilité de ses doigts. La belle blonde, douce comme un ange, l'avait forcé à cesser de travailler et à lui dire ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas voulu dire quoique ce soit mais dix minutes plus tard, il s'était étonné lui-même en racontant ce qui le dérangeait.

Laney, aimable et attentive, l'avait écouté jusqu'au bout avec son beau sourire invitant. Alors qu'il était bougon et marabout, elle lui avait conseillé une chose : s'il tenait à Liliann, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à sortir davantage? La jeune fermière semblait bien l'apprécier de toute façon alors elle ne le refuserait très certainement pas. De plus, elle ne trouvait pas que la petite châtaine portait une attention particulière à Ash. Elle était aimable et gentille avec tout le monde. Ce devait être qu'Ash se faisait des idées et croyait que sa sympathie pour lui était en fait de l'affection.

Elle lui avait donc conseillé de s'investir davantage envers Liliann. Elle lui avait aussi dit qu'il était mignon quand il était en amour. Cam avait sursauté en entendant ce commentaire-là et il avait répliqué qu'il n'était absolument pas en amour avec la fermière. Elle était bien trop ordinaire pour lui!

Laney avait ri de sa réplique et s'était contenté de lui dire qu'une seule chose : " Et son sourire, tu le trouves ordinaire lui aussi?".

Il avait rougi comme une tomate, n'avait plus dit un seul mot, baissé la tête et était retourné à son travail en s'enfermant dans le plus pur des mutisme.

C'était cette journée-là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait très profondément la petite fermière et que de voir son ami Ash lui tourner autour le rendait jaloux et agressif. Il ne voulait pas la partager avec qui que ce soit. Il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui, qu'elle vienne le voir tous les jours, qu'elle lui apporte des fleurs des bois et ce même s'il les connaissait tous par coeur. Il voulait qu'elle lui donne son sourire spécial. Il voulait qu'elle marche avec lui pour parler de tout et de rien. Il voulait qu'elle rit à cause de lui et non pas parce qu'Ash avait dit de quoi de drôle.

C'était le début de l'automne et Cam le vendeur de fleur était amoureux de la nouvelle fermière qui était arrivée au printemps de cette année-là.

Il avait suivi les conseils de son amie. Il avait tenté de pousser plus avec Liliann. Il l'avait impliqué dans davantage d'évènements. Il s'était même mis à lui parler plus ouvertement, demandant ses conseils pour diverses choses. Il lui avait même parlé du fait qu'il trouvait Howard, le père de Laney, étrange et dérangeant. Ce n'était qu'il détestait le père de sa meilleure amie. C'était simplement que les agissements efféminés d'Howard le dérangeait.

Liliann avait été très attentive à ce qu'il lui racontait. Elle avait été un ange et à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait surpris en train de le dévisager avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard mais dès qu'il la regardait, elle souriait normalement et détournait la tête avec les joues légèrement plus rose qu'à son habitude. Elle avait même commencé à venir le voir plusieurs fois par jour, parfois le soir. Elle venait dans son atelier et restait là pendant un bon moment à le regarder faire ses arrangements floraux.

Sa présence était rassurante et confortable au point où Cam, qui était essentiellement quelqu'un de timide, s'était ouvert encore plus à elle. Il lui avait même offert de lui enseigner comment faire des bouquets et des parfums. Curieuse comme elle l'était, elle n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de dire oui aussi passait-elle des soirées entière avec lui, dans son atelier, à faire des bouquets.

Pendant une soirée pluvieuse et froide d'automne, elle était tout de même venu à son atelier, dégoulinante de pluie. Laney lui avait offert de prendre un bain chaud pendant qu'elle lavait et séchait ses vêtements trempés. La belle blonde avait eu un sourire radieux et plein de sous-entendus à l'intention de son meilleur ami qui, quand il avait vu le sourire, s'était contenté de rougir plus que d'habitude et était allé s'enfermer dans son atelier en attendant que Liliann soit prête.

Cette dernière était venue le rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Ses vêtements n'étant pas totalement secs, Laney s'était permise de lui prêter un pantalon et une chemise. Liliann ayant un peu froid, elle avait pris sur elle d'aller chercher un gros chandail de laine dans un des tiroirs de la commode de Cam et l'avait prêté à la fermière. Cette dernière l'avait enfilé sans trop penser que c'était celui du vendeur de fleur mais quand elle était entrée dans l'atelier et fermé la porte derrière elle, il s'était retourné vers elle et avait eu le regard le plus surpris du monde de la voir avec son chandail. Il avait tout de suite su que c'était de la faute de Laney mais s'était bien gardé de le dire, trouvant cela charmant et mignon.

Liliann, elle, avait rougi de gêne mais était tout de même venu s'asseoir tout près de lui pour le regarder faire. Contrairement à son habitude de laisser un peu de distance entre eux, elle était venue s'asseoir vraiment très près de lui au point où son côté droit était collé à son côté gauche à lui. Ça ne lui avait très certainement pas déplu. Il s'était même permis de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la pousser à être encore plus près de lui alors qu'il lui montrait d'infimes petits détails sur les pétales d'une gerbera.

Liliann s'était laissé faire sans dire un mot, très heureuse d'être aussi proche de Cam que cela. Il avait souhaité que le moment dure plus longtemps mais elle avait dû retourner chez elle. Galant, il lui avait offert de la raccompagner, une première de son côté, pour être certain qu'elle ne se brise pas quelque chose dans le temps de chien qui leur tombait dessus. La fermière avait accepté avec son magnifique sourire qu'il aimait tant et avec parapluie et sac de vêtement propre en main, ils étaient partis tous les deux vers la ferme de la petite châtaine, laissant Laney et Howard leurs jeter des regards très amusés.

Ils avaient fait le chemin dans le silence le plus complet sans pour autant être inconfortable. La pluie qui tombait sur le parapluie de Cam avait fait une douce musique d'accompagnement. Pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient marché dans le village, Liliann s'était tenue très près de lui mais lorsqu'ils étaient parvenus au chemin menant à la ferme de la petite châtaine, cette dernière, rougissant comme une folle, s'était rapproché davantage du vendeur de fleur au point où sa main frôlait leurs jambes à chaque pas.

Tout aussi gêné qu'elle, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et s'était permis de passer son bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer tout contre lui et ainsi la tenir au chaud. Il le savait, c'était une piètre excuse de prétendre qu'il le faisait parce qu'elle avait froid, mais il était bien trop timide pour dire ouvertement pourquoi il le faisait mais il fut un des hommes le plus heureux du monde quand elle avait posé sa tête tout contre le creux de son épaule et avait posé sa main gauche tout contre son manteau au niveau de son torse. Le plus heureux et le plus bouillant de timidité aussi.

Ils avaient donc fait le chemin ainsi. Le plus difficile avait été de se séparer sous le porche. Autant les sentiments de Cam lui avait crié de lui voler un baiser, autant sa timidité l'en avait empêché. Elle, en contrepartie, s'était permis de se mettre sur le bout des pieds pour lui donner un petit baiser tout juste sur la joue, à la limite des commissures des lèvres. Rouge comme une pivoine, elle avait balbutié un rapide "merci beaucoup et bonne nuit" avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans la maison, laissant le vendeur de fleur sur le pas de la porte.

C'était à partir de ce moment-là qu'il avait commencé à se traiter d'idiot et d'imbécile. Il détestait sa timidité parce qu'elle l'avait empêché de répondre adéquatement à Liliann et avait fait disparaître toute émotion de son visage.

Il avait tourné les talons, frustré de son imbécillité. Il était entré chez Howard et Laney en étant irascible et quatre jours plus tard, alors que Liliann venait tout juste de lui redonner son chandail et qu'il la regardait partir sur son cheval, il était autant frustré de son imbécillité crasse. Il n'était qu'un gros poltron qui était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit envers une fille qui lui avait très clairement démontré son intérêt pour lui.

Découragé de lui-même, il se surprit à soupirer en baissant le regard vers son chandail. L'odeur de Liliann embaumait du chandail.

- Tu la laisses partir comme ça? fit la voix de Georgia devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Pardon? dit-il en relevant vivement la tête pour regarder la fille du vendeur de chevaux qui se tenait devant lui de l'autre côté de sa table de vente.

- Tu laisses Liliann partir comme ça, sans rien dire ni même la retenir? dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- Elle avait l'air pressé et occupé. Loin de moi l'idée de lui nuire, répondit-il en regardant Georgia avant de se détourner d'elle pour commencer à ramasser ses affaires, l'heure de la fermeture arrivant à grands pas.

- Évidemment qu'elle avait l'air pressé! Elle doit planifier son déménagement, fit la rouquine en roulant des yeux.

Cam arrêta net dans ses mouvements quand il entendit que Liliann voulait déménager à Konohana. Certes, Konohana n'était pas si loin que ça. En fait, c'était à peine à quelques heures à pied de Bluebell si on y allait à pied. Ce n'était pas une catastrophe en tant que telle mais Liliann allait être beaucoup moins présente et accessible si elle déménageait. Elle ne viendrait plus dans son atelier pour apprendre à faire des parfums et des bouquets. Elle n'en aurait plus le temps. Il la verrait moins souvent et cela lui donnait une envie quasi irrépressible de paniquer. Elle serait loin de lui! Il ne voulait pas ça! Il la voulait proche! Pas dans le village voisin!

- Elle déménage? réussit-il à dire avec un calme trompeur alors qu'il recommençait à ramasser ses effets.

- Tu es sourd ou quoi, Cam! Oui! Elle déménage et si tu ne fais rien et que tu restes ici comme le bloc de glace que tu es, c'est Kana qui va l'avoir comme compagne.

- Quoi? Comment ça Kana? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Georgia qui fut surprise de son ton de voix : jamais elle n'avait entendu Cam parlé aussi direct et agressif de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans lui?

- Eh bien, il lui a dit que la ferme était vacante à Konohana et que ses animaux et elle seraient bien plus à l'aise tout près de Sheng. En fait, il donnait l'impression de la draguer comme un bon mais elle ne semblait pas très réceptive... Elle avait l'air d'être dans la lune et pensive. Comme il la pressait de prendre une décision, elle a fini par lui dire qu'elle allait y penser, expliqua-t-elle, n'aimant pas le regard mauvais du vendeur de fleur.

- Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé tout ça? demanda-t-il, visiblement furieux.

- Euh... Le lendemain de la pluie torrentielle. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et il est venu la voir alors qu'elle achetait du fourrage chez Jessica. C'est Ash qui me l'a raconté, dit-elle alors qu'il terminait son ramassage et que son regard tombait sur une plume bleue qui dépassait un peu du collet du chandail que Liliann lui avait ramené. Elle aurait pris sa décision hier dans l'après-mi... Hey! Où vas-tu? C'est très ingrat de quitter quand quelqu'un te parle, Cam! gronda-t-elle alors qu'il avait tout laissé derrière lui mis à part le chandail et le colis secret qu'il transportait.

Se foutant très bien de ce que Georgia avait à dire, il traversa la place centrale du village en courant, échappant ainsi sa casquette. Il la laissa derrière, n'ayant qu'une chose qui comptait pour lui : Liliann.

Tous les habitants du village le virent courir comme un fou vers la sortie, surpris. Jamais ils n'avaient vu le froid vendeur de fleur du village être dans un tel état d'empressement et de colère. Habituellement, il était tout le temps froid, distant et presque hautain. Il n'y avait que depuis quelques mois que certains d'entre eux avaient pu le voir sourire franchement. Mais là, le voir courir comme s'il avait l'enfer aux fesses avec une détermination et une colère palpables au visage, c'était une première. La majorité d'entre eux ne savaient absolument pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ainsi et qu'il bousculait les personnes qui étaient un peu trop dans son chemin. La majorité ne le savait pas mais certains, comme Ash, Laney, Georgia et Howard le savaient très bien et tous les quatre approuvaient grandement cet écart de conduite de la part de Cam.

Et ce dernier était si pressé qu'il bouscula le maire et sa femme sans même s'excuser. Il glissa plusieurs fois sur le pavé humide, puisqu'il avait plu la veille, et quand il parvint au chemin menant à la ferme de Liliann, et il trébucha sur une racine qui pointait sur le chemin de terre. Le pauvre s'étala de tout son long dans la boue, salissant son chandail mais protégeant la précieuse plume bleue. Quand il tenta de se relever, il s'aperçut que sa cheville droite faisait atrocement mal. Jurant à voix haute au point d'effrayer les oiseaux qui logeaient dans les arbres, il se remit sur pied tout de même et claudiqua son chemin jusqu'à la ferme de la fille qu'il aimait.

Liliann était en train de regarder ses vaches et ses moutons dans l'enclos, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire de ceux qui ne pourraient pas la suivre puisque la ferme de Konohana était plus petite en fait de bâtiments pour animaux que ceux qu'elle avait présentement. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, se demandant sincèrement si elle faisait le bon choix de quitter Bluebell pour Konohana. Elle avait pourtant bien du plaisir ici et elle aimait bien les gens.

En fait, elle en aimait un plus que les autres en particulier mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'aimait en retour. Oui, Cam était gentil et l'avait aidé mais peu importe ce qu'elle faisait comme avance, il ne semblait jamais vraiment les remarquer. Elle se demandait même si cela lui faisait seulement plaisir. Il n'était pas démonstratif, le contraire d'Ash, et il ne semblait pas être la moitié aussi fonceur que Kana. Elle avait plus l'impression de le déranger qu'autre chose chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir. Son visage, qu'elle trouvait si beau, était tout le temps de marbre ou presque. Elle l'aimait et voulait qu'il l'aime mais il ne lui avait pas reparlé depuis la nuit de l'orage. Elle avait cru que ça y était, qu'il était pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne s'était rien passé et il ne se passait toujours rien. Ça lui faisait mal et aussi préférait-elle quitter Bluebell pour Konohana que de rester ici à se demander perpétuellement s'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Elle soupirait, sentant les émotions la submerger, quand elle entendit les jurons criés plus loin sur le chemin de sa ferme. Surprise, tout comme ses animaux, elle se tourna vers le chemin et attendit un petit moment pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle croyait avoir reconnu la voix mais elle en doutait sérieusement. Jamais il n'aurait juré de la sorte.

Après un bon dix minutes passés à attendre que le propriétaire de la voix se montre, elle soupira à nouveau et se détourna du chemin pour marcher vers sa maison. Elle avait encore des boîtes à faire de toute manière.

Comme elle atteignait le pas de sa porte, elle entendit clairement Cam crier son nom. Surprise, se demandant si elle n'hallucinait pas soudainement et sentant les émotions afflués, elle se tourna tranquillement vers lui pour le voir claudiquer vers elle, les cheveux en bataille, le visage partiellement couvert de boue, son chandail à la main et ses vêtements sales.

Là, elle était abasourdi de le voir claudiquer vers elle dans un était aussi sale. Jamais, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé à Bluebell, ne l'avait-elle vu dans une tenue aussi... inconvenante pour le froid Cam. Il était toujours bien mis sans un faux pli et là, il était couvert de boue et ses cheveux semblaient et ses habits semblaient avoir connus des jours meilleurs. Et son visage! Il y avait une telle intensité dans son regard qu'elle en resta figée à sa porte, la main sur la poignée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu quittes pour Konohana? demanda-t-il tout à trac alors qu'il la savait à portée de voix pour simplement parler.

Liliann eut encore une fois un choc. Jamais n'avait-il été aussi direct dans ses questions.

- Je... je veux changer de paysage et mes animaux seront bien mieux à Konohana, dit-elle en levant les yeux pour le regarder alors qu'il parvenait enfin à elle et qu'il se maintenait droit sur une jambe, sa cheville droite le faisant vraiment trop souffrir pour pouvoir mettre pied à terre présentement.

- Tu vas devoir te débarrasser de la moitié d'entre eux si tu vas là-bas et tu le sais, dit-il vivement, ses émotions conflictuelles en rien masquées dans sa voix, son regard et même son maintien. Tu adores tous tes animaux. Tu aurais vraiment le coeur de les abandonner ici?

- Ash m'a offert de les garder avec lui, répondit-elle, incapable de ne pas être abasourdi par la soudaine franchise brutale de Cam qui disait rarement ce qu'il pensait.

- La ferme de Jessica est bourré à craqué. Il n'y a pas de place pour ce que tu vas abandonner ici.

- Kana m'a aussi offert d'en prendre quelques uns avec lui. Hayate, sa jument, a bien besoin de compagnie il paraîtrait, dit-elle en se demandant où tout ça menait.

- Il ne dit ça que pour t'attirer vers lui et être certain que personne d'autre ne vienne jouer dans ses plates-bandes pendant qu'il prépare le terrain pour votre mariage, grogna-t-il avec une telle férocité que Liliann en fut ébranlée.

Est-ce qu'elle avait la berlue où Cam était jaloux? Est-ce que le vendeur de fleur que tout le monde disait froid, distant et hautain était jaloux de Kana qui tentait de la séduire?

Elle le regarda soudainement sous un autre oeil, réalisant quelque chose. Cam avait commencé à se tenir plus près d'elle quand Ash l'avait invité à sortir de temps à autres juste tous les deux. Il avait commencé à lui demander de venir prendre des marches avec elle en damant le pion à Ash. Et là, il semblait furieux de voir que Kana tentait de l'attirer à Konohana.

Cam était vraiment jaloux de Kana et d'Ash! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour elle? Qu'il était venu la voir parce qu'il avait entendu dire qu'elle déménageait? Qu'il était venu la voir parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte parce qu'il tenait à elle?

Souriant tout doucement, elle lâcha la poignée de la porte et fit trois pas vers lui qui se tenait toujours en équilibre sur une jambe. Lui ne souriait absolument pas. Il était de mauvais poil, nerveux, anxieux et il avait peur de la voir quitter le village pour aller rejoindre le crétin de vendeur de chevaux de Konohana. Il voulait lui voler SA Liliann!

La fermière, toujours souriante, se permit d'enlever quelques brindilles qui trônaient dans la belle chevelure du vendeur de fleur furieux et elle se mit en devoir de replacer un peu les mèches qui étaient de travers.

- Ça semble beaucoup t'énerver que Kana me fasse des avances aussi évidentes, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, laissant sa main descendre vers ses joues pour enlever un peu de boue séché. Tu es jaloux de lui?

- Oui, absolument, dit-il avec une telle sincérité que cela ébranla la petite châtaine qui ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

- Tu... tu... tu es vraiment jaloux? demanda-t-elle, sentant ses sentiments s'affoler dans sa tête. Pourquoi?

- Oui je le suis et il me semble que c'est évident pourquoi, non? répondit-il de manière toujours agressive en aimant vraiment le contact de sa main tout contre sa joue.

- Je ne trouve pas ça si évident que ça moi, avoua-t-elle. En fait, je ne suis même pas certaine pourquoi est-ce que tu serais jaloux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment amoureux de moi et que ça te ferais vraiment de quoi que je quitte la ville...

Cam voulut répondre que oui, ça lui faisait de quoi qu'elle veuille quitter la ville, qu'il avait peur de la perdre au profit de Kana, de la voir heureuse dans les bras du vendeur de chevaux et de voir qu'il avait perdu la seule chance de sa vie de vivre avec une femme qu'il trouvait merveilleuse mais il en fut incapable. Il voulut répondre que oui il l'aimait vraiment et que ses sentiments étaient si fort pour elle qu'ils l'avaient poussé à faire une tonne de chose que jamais il n'aurait fait sans cela mais il en fut incapable. Sa fureur de la voir partir venait soudainement de changer de cible et il était maintenant furieux d'être incapable de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il était bien capable d'avouer qu'il était jaloux alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avouer qu'il l'aimait?

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de répondre mais à chaque fois, il eut l'air d'un poisson. Liliann, qui avait espéré une déclaration de sa part, la déclaration qui aurait fait annuler son envie de déménager, soupira de découragement. Est-ce qu'il allait la laisser partir sur une face de crapet ou allait-il être enfin honnête et franc avec elle?

Elle attendit un petit moment pour voir s'il allait répondre quoique ce soit mais elle fut déçue. Soupirant, elle retira sa main de sa joue et se détourna de lui pour entrer dans la maison.

Cam, paniqué à l'idée de la voir partir, chercha rapidement quoi faire. Réagissant par impulsivité, il attrapa le poignet de la main droite de la petite fermière et la ramena fermement vers lui.

Liliann, pris par surprise, en perdit l'équilibre et vint plaquer Cam contre une des poutres de soutient du toit du perron. Elle se retrouva ainsi dans ses bras, la seule chose les séparant d'être plus près étant le chandail qu'elle avait mis et qu'elle lui avait ramené quelques heures plus tôt. Rougissante, elle tenta de se redresser et s'éloigner de lui, bien qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais elle en fut incapable car l'homme de qui elle était amoureuse la tenait fermement contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre au niveau de ses omoplates.

Timide, la jeune femme leva lentement le regard vers le vendeur de fleur qui lui la regardait déjà avec une intensité quasi insupportable, lui-même avec les joues rouges. Elle vit clairement son regard glisser vers ses lèvres un instant pour remonter vers ses yeux. Étonnamment, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle aimait vraiment Cam, elle se rendit compte de la passion et le désir qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Son visage était peut-être stoïque mais elle venait de se rendre compte que pour lire Cam, il fallait regarder ses yeux.

Cam, quant à lui, était incapable de dire ce qu'il avait en tête et cela l'exaspérait au plus au point. Mais là, elle était dans ses bras et il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir avant de lui avoir avouer qu'il était vraiment en amour avec elle et qu'il était jaloux des autres hommes qui pouvaient la regarder ou tenter de l'éloigner de lui.

- Ah pis au diable, tu me détesteras après, maugréa-t-il avant de se laisser aller à ses impulsions.

Au grand bonheur de Liliann, il l'embrassa avec toute la passion dont il était capable et qu'il refoulait depuis des semaines. Le fermière, aux anges, rougit davantage et elle se permit même de s'agripper à ses vêtements boueux, se salissant elle-même par le fait même.

Le baiser dura un instant qui fut magique autant pour un que pour l'autre. En l'embrassant, Cam venait de prouver à Liliann que oui, il était en amour avec elle, qu'il était jaloux des autres hommes et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte pour Konohana.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Cam, certain qu'elle allait le détester pour ce qu'il avait fait, ne la regarda même pas. Il la repoussa gentiment, eut un regard un peu triste et décida de tourner les talons et de claudiquer vers le chemin du retour. Il se détestait présentement pour être un idiot incapable d'avouer ses sentiments.

Liliann, le voyant quitter soudainement, se mit rire tout doucement, comprenant finalement tout ce qui se passait, comprenant enfin à quel point le charmant vendeur de fleur était une personne excessivement timide et coincée. Elle ne le laissa pas faire trois pas qu'elle l'arrêta en se saisissant de son poignet pour le faire pivoter vers elle.

- Et où tu crois aller comme cela, monsieur timidité? demanda-t-elle avec bonne humeur alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, les joues rouge de gêne.

- Au village.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire comme ça, sans rien dire, alors que tu viens de m'embrasser de la sorte sur le pas de ma porte, que tu viens enfin de faire une chose dont je rêvais depuis des semaines? dit-elle en l'invitant à la suivre pour s'asseoir sur la balançoire suspendue de son perron.

- J'imagine que non puisque tu me retiens, fit Cam avec un petit sourire en coin en la suivant docilement et en prenant place sur la balançoire tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui et lui enlevait sa botte pour voir sa cheville.

- Bien deviné, Camille, dit-elle en disant le prénom complet du mystérieux Cam.

Camille lui sourit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Liliann le lui rendit et son regard fut attiré par un bout de plume bleu qui dépassait du chandail. Se demandant si elle n'hallucinait pas encore, elle se rapprocha et tira sur la plume pour voir que ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était bel et bien la plume de la tradition de la région.

C'était une belle plume bleu royal avec un ruban rouge à la base. C'était la plume que les amoureux s'offraient pour sceller leur union devant la déesse des récoltes. C'était la plume qui apparaissait seulement lorsque deux personnes s'aimaient vraiment et qu'elles étaient destinées l'une pour l'autre et Cam l'avait en sa possession?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans les plis de mon chandail peu après que tu sois venue me le donner, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air ahuri de Liliann. Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'avais mise entre les plis et parce que tu décidais de... tout abandonner ici et que je n'agissais pas comme tu le voulais.. eh bien tu me la laissais tout comme mon chandail pour te débarrasser de tout souvenir me concernant, termina-t-il avec la mine basse.

- Oh Cam! fit Liliann en se rapprochant davantage pour mettre ses coudes sur ses cuisses et ainsi approcher son visage du sien. Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Oui je voulais quitter Bluebell parce que je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas et que je me faisais des idées. Je voulais prendre du recul et être plus loin de toi pour réussir à faire une coupure.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu partais parce que tu ne m'aimais pas et que j'avais fait quelque chose de travers, fit le vendeur en riant tout bas avec sa belle.

- Tu n'as rien fait de travers mis à part jurer comme un bûcheron sur le chemin menant à ma ferme, fit la petite châtaine en lui donnant son sourire spécial.

- Et j'ai aussi couru jusqu'ici en bousculant tout le monde, y compris Rutger et sa femme, je me suis foulé une cheville, j'ai fait peur aux oiseaux et j'ai enfin osé t'embrasser, énuméra-t-il avec le plus sourire qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

- Et j'en suis ravie! répondit-elle avec un sourire rivalisant avec le sien.

- Est-ce que tu veux toujours déménager? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle, leur nez se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Tout dépend de toi, dit-elle, taquine. Est-ce que la plume est pour moi?

- Évidemment, répondit-il en lui caressant une joue du revers de la main.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux officiellement que je sois ta fiancée jusqu'au jour où l'on va se marier?

- Tout à fait, dit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- Alors j'envoie tout le monde promener et je reste ici que pour toi, Camille, dit-elle franchement en s'accrochant au cou de son amoureux. qui lui saisit le visage à deux mains.

- Je suis fort heureux de te l'entendre dire, Liliann, dit-il avant de lui donner un second baiser sous les chauds rayons du soleil couchant.


End file.
